Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman is an evil scientist who is the creator of the mechanical M.O.U.S.E.R.S. and is a main villain in the TMNT Universe. In the 2012 Series, he first appeared in the episode, "I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman". He subsequently mutated into a fly in "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman". History Season 1 I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman:' Stockman first appeared in this episode and met the turtles as he was trying to break into the T.C.R.I Building in a shoddily made suit of powered battle armor. The turtles defeated him easily and tossed him into a dumpster when an alarm was activated. However, during the fight, Mikey drops Donnie's new T-Pod, a music player equipped with a highly advanced A.I microchip. Stockman finds it and plugs it into his armor. Almost immediately the chip upgrades his armor into an incredibly formidable force. Stockman and the turtles fight again, this time with the turtles ending up in the dumpster. After talking it over with Splinter, the boys come up with a plan. The others distract Stockman long enough for Mikey to shove a beehive into the cockpit. This causes Stockman to lose control and reveal the T-Pod on his back. The turtles all strike at this weak point and the armor loses power and deactivates. Once again, Stockman is thrown into the dumpster. Mousers Attack!: '''Stockman reappears with a new invention; his robotic M.O.U.S.E.R.S (Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries.) At first the Mousers only steal small electronics from the Purple Dragons' stash. Once Leo and Raph find Stockman's hideout, he sprays them with red mist that the Mousers key in on and attack the two turtles. While the turtles try and deal with the Mousers, the Purple Dragons abduct Stockman and bring him to Dogpound. He orders Stockman to hack into April's stolen phone in order to find The Sewer Lair. However, before the hack can be completed, Leo and Raph lead the Mousers back to the hideout and spray the red mist on Stockman and Dogpound. Dogpound flees, grabbing Stockman on the way. He takes him to Shredder who, under threat, enlists his technological services. In this episode Raph and Leo call him "Dexter Spackman" which annoys him very much. ''The Alien Agenda: '''Baxter appears again, this time trying to make Fishface's legs. He is intimidated by Shredder when he takes too long to create the legs. In the end, he gets a data bit of the Kraang tech. And he says that its exactly the kind of transmat neural interface that he has been trying to develop. 'The Pulverizer: Stockman doesn't act much in this episode except for adding the finishing touches to Fishface's legs. ''Baxter's Gambit: Baxter sets a trap to get rid of not only the turtles, but Dogpound and Fishface as well. He designs a maze loaded with deadly weapons and traps hoping that they and the animosity between the groups would destroy them. However, the mutants battle through his gauntlet and nearly defeat him but he is able to escape. Season 2 Mikey Gets Shellance: He is shown in the remains of the TCRI Building trying to get the tech Donnie was looking for to create a mutant army. After being captured by Dogpound (soon to be known as Rahzar) Dogpound puts a neck brace on him with miniature mutagen canisters, meaning if he double crossed him, he would become a mutant. He was last seen being taken to Shredder's lair by Karai. 'Wormquake!: Baxter appears shortly with the mutagen collar still around his neck. The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman: Baxter utterly fails to make an army of Mutants for Shredder. Shredder pushes the button on Baxter's neck brace containing Mutagen, just as a fly lands on Stockman's nose. The terrified Baxter mutates into a huge fly with an endless crave for candybars. Bitter of his terrible fate, Baxter figures out that he could become more human than he ever was if he combined fresh human DNA with his mutated DNA. He kidnaps April O'Neil and takes her into his lab, intending to trade her for Donatello's Retro-Mutagen or fuse himself with her via mutagen to become more human. However, the turtles and Casey Jones defeat him, and Rahzar takes him back to Shredder's Hideout. Shredder tells Stockman-Fly that he must make Shredder one last mutant. Stockman-Fly reluctantly agrees while Rahzar tosses him a chocolote bar. The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto: 'Baxter was one of the mutants chasing the turtles and Bebop . 'Vengeance Is Mine : Baxter can talk and was preparing the snake DNA for Shredder. When Shredder scared him, he spilled some Retro-Mutagen in the Snake DNA and pours it into the mutagen. He was upset that his lab was destroyed. Personality '''As Baxter Stockman: '''Stockman has been pushed around and put down for his entire life. His classmates at school when he was a boy, and his co-workers as an adult - they have all verbally abused him. When the turtles threw him in a dumpster, he confessed to them that they weren't the first to do this to him. He was fired from his job at T.C.R.I. for simply breaking a printer, though it apparently wasn't his fault. He decided to make a suit of power armor and have his vengeance. He is highly strung and gets offended rather easily. He views himself as a comic-book style super-villain and tries way too hard to appear more evil and dangerous than he usually is. He often speaks in a low, gravelly tone, though his voice is naturally higher. He occasionally uses more words than necessary in an overly dramatic, "evil" way. He is so completely non-threatening that the Turtles forget his name half the time. In "Mousers Attack!''", both Raph and Leo called him "Dexter Spackman". '''As Stockman-Fly: Baxter becomes a mutated fly. He is far more evil and animal like, though still possesses his scientific mind and Shredder still finds value in this. He is far more aggressive. He is also stronger; He could even take down some robot foot soldiers. Powers and Abilites As A Human He Was Genius at Electronics and Mechanics. He Also seems to have some skills at Genetics as he planed to create a Mutant Army As A Mutant Fly He Retains his Vast Intelligence and also gained the ability to to Fly fast enough to keep up with the Shellraiser and Hear People talking from far away. He can also spit Acid and Crawl on flat surfaces. He is strong enough to take on the Turtles and Casey Quotes *''"Holy cow, you guys are Turtles!"'' *''"It's BAXTER STOCKMAN!"'' *''"So we'll call it a tie?"'' *''"Yes, the bonus round...of DOOM!"'' *''"No please! I'm extremely fragile!"'' *'No, don't you see? It swims, flies, and knows taekwondo! It's a triple-threat!' *'Please master Shredder! I got plans, huge plans! Mutant pigs and rhinos!' Trivia *Rahzar said that he believed Baxter will become a lowly bug, and it turns out that his predictions were correct. *He is a parody of the 1950's film "The Fly". *Its also worth noting that this new Baxter Fly looks very similar to The Fly from the film "Return of The Fly!", due to it having a very huge head. *Stockman-Fly is a character that has appeared in a different TMNT series (1987 Series). *Much like WingNut and Dogpound, one Stockman-Fly's arms is deformed and slightly shriveled. *He told Dogpound that he knew a cure for the mutation, though this was a probably a lie so that he could avoid Dogpound's wrath. *He mentions his idea of Mutant pigs and rhinos, which possibly foreshadows that he will create Bebop and Rocksteady. *He seems to have a very weird addiction to chocolate bars. *He barfs yellow or orange acid on all his food before he eats it up. *He buzzes like a fly a lot when he says some things. (Especially, words that start with S.) *The part in some episodes where the Turtles forget his name is a running gag. * He speaks in "Vengeance is mine" but not in "The legend of the kuro kabuto" *Fishface thinks Shredder is uglier than Stockman in his fly form. *It was confirmed that a figure of Stockman fly is set to be released by Playmates later this year. Gallery See Baxter Stockman/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bad Guys Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Criminals Category:Scientists Category:Hostages Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Insects Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Returning Category:Running Gags Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Turtles enemies Category:Bad Mutants